Adult Swim
by usermechanics
Summary: Chika and You spice up their relationship when they find a hot lifeguard at the pool. [Contains Lemons, y'all know the drill. Everyone is of age, don't read if you're a kid, etc.]


"Hey, You-chan, why did we come here again?"

Uchiura being a quiet seaside neighborhood spoiled Chika. When she wanted to go swimming, she could walk for at most five minutes and end up at a beach worth envying. It was vast, almost unending, and even when it got crowded she had enough room in the water for her to swim to her heart's content, even on its most crowded days. When she went away for college, it was one of the few things that she discussed at length when talking about her hometown. It was what made Uchiura so special to her, and as such, it was where she spent a good fraction of her time, whether she was introducing people to the city or just hanging out with friends.

It made coming to the pool with You, however, seem a bit weird. Instead of the sand her toes loved being in, her soles pressed against concrete. Instead of the limitless water, there was a rectangle of water, large enough to swim in, but small enough to see its ends. There was a benefit in the pool being much less crowded than the beach-many, like Chika, probably wondered what the point of having a pool even was-but she couldn't think of much else that made the pool so much better.

You didn't provide Chika an answer. Instead, as she turned to face her, she gave her almost a smug smile. "You'll see."

Chika scouted around the pool again, seeing if there was anything that she had missed from her previous glances. The pool deck seemed completely empty-no doubt because everyone else was swimming at the beach-and the few people swimming in the water seemed to be middle-aged. There was probably not enough people to constitute having a lifeguard on deck, and they must have shown up during an adult swim period. That kind of thing was very much up for You's taste, but Chika saw no appeal to it whatsoever, even as an adult who could swim.

"This looks like the pool the swim team uses at university," Chika summarized aloud, recalling the meets she went to just to cheer You on. "Is there any more appeal to it?"

"Is there more appeal to it?" You turned to face Chika, her tone almost accusatory in regards to how Chika could say something like that. "There definitely is, but we need to wait until adult swim is over."

"When is that going to happen, You-chan?" Chika raised a hand to above her brow, running the backs of her fingers against her forehead with almost a mock tiredness. Although she was teasing, the sun was beating down harshly on them, and Chika's orange bikini left her body ready to be sunburnt if she stood in the sun for extended periods of time. She didn't know how You, also clad in a bikini, didn't feel the same way.

You looked towards the bathrooms, a small, white-painted wooden shack with a clock facing them. "Give it like two more minutes. I promise you it will be worth it."

"I hope so, You-chan," she responded, before letting the realization settle in that two minutes meant she had to wait. As the thought settled in, she reached out and grabbed one of You's hands, idly playing with her fingers. You, quickly noticing, laced her fingers between Chika's.

"I know you'll love it, Chika-chan." She tried her best to fill the space between them standing there and adult swim ending as best as she could, even if the only thing that she could get out was those kinds of platitudes. "It's why I come here, and you know I love the beach as much as anyone else!"

Whatever it may have been, Chika didn't see it at all. There wasn't a high-dive board of any kind for them to use at the deep end. There weren't any water slides, one of the reasons why Chika would have personally bothered with going to a pool instead of the beach. The only thing that she saw which was of any note was the lifeguard chair being empty, and even that didn't surprise her given it was adult swim. Outside of that, all that was worth watching was the collection of middle-aged swimmers who seemed to see swimming only as a form of exercise, and the kind of screwing around that defined Chika's time at the beach was verboten.

Not that there was any point to screwing around if she was going to do that with only You, and not the other denizens of the pool.

"You-chan…" Chika whined, "what should I be waiting for?"

Almost as if she spoke of the devil, Chika heard the sounds of flip-flops behind her. Turning towards You, she noticed the smirk that was forming on her lips, as if she didn't need to answer the question. She would see, alright, in the next few seconds, as the sounds of flip-flops grew closer and passed them by, stepping around You's right.

As the source of those sounds walked by, Chika couldn't help but stare. She knew it was rude, but she couldn't help herself. The woman wearing flip flops seemed statuesque, her legs twin pillars of solid muscle. Her curvaceous form was hugged tightly by her swimsuit, unintentionally giving her butt more attention, even without her purple ponytail framing the small of her back. She felt herself flushing as red as this woman's swimsuit, worriedly passing glances to You, who was doing the same thing as her, albeit much more shamelessly. They watched as she approached the lifeguard chair and turned, climbing it before situating herself down on her throne. Adult swim ending meant that there needed to be a lifeguard on duty, but never did Chika expect the lifeguard to be so, well, so hot.

"She sure is something, isn't she?" You broke the silence between them with a giggle, pulling Chika's attention away from the lifeguard even further by elbowing her side.

Chika whimpered at the elbow, but she had to agree with her. She gave her a small nod, without noticing that You's lips were still curled up into a smirk. That was, until she felt You nudging her with her elbow again.

"I didn't quite hear you, Chika-chan!" She muttered.

After a few moments of silence, as well as collecting her thoughts, and actually thinking she'd say it aloud to her girlfriend, Chika responded. "Yea, she's pretty hot." It felt weird coming from Chika's lips, but You's smile growing seemed completely contrary to what she thought she would do.

"She totally is," You remarked before leaning in. "Say, I'm not crazy, and I'm not really sure how you'd go about this, but, uh…" You started stammering. It was a crazy idea in her head, and she had no idea how it would go with Chika. There was a definite chance that the idea would be denied outright by her, which could affect how much trust there was between them. However, that being said, You and Chika had been together for awhile, since high school, and maybe the idea was crazy enough for Chika to humor.

Yet, still, You leaned in more, her lips close enough to Chika's ear before whispering her idea: "how'd you feel if we fucked her?"

Chika pulled back from You when she heard her question slightly, almost as if taking the time to comprehend the question. "Are you sure that's not off the deep end, You? Like, I know we're swimming, and she's a lifeguard, and there's a deep end at the pool, but, uh… Am I doing something wrong, You-chan?"

You remarked by pulling Chika in, her hand leaving Chika's so she could wrap her around her arm. "No, but think about it like this. You think she's hot, I think she's hot, and if you're fine with it, I'm fine with it! It's not really cheating if we both agree to it, right?"

"I guess…" Chika said, "but this is only for this lifeguard, right?"

"Oh, totally!" You replied before kissing Chika's cheek, almost as if to double down on the terms and conditions they were making for themselves. "We're only doing this because we both agreed on it."

"I see…" Chika remarked. "Because if you're offering, and it's this lifeguard, I don't think I'd mind. But what about her? Would she be fine with it?" Chika asked, knowing that there had only been consent about this idea between two of the three people involved. As for the third, she was sitting at her chair, watching over the pool. Thankfully, the rest of the patrons continued to treat the swimming like it was adult swim, and there wasn't a single person doing some sort of fun water activities Chika associated with the beach.

"There's only one way to figure that out, isn't there?" You asked with a chuckle, taking a step forward and pulling Chika along as they made their way to the lifeguard chair. Chika yelped as she was pulled off-balance, but once she regained her composure and walked with You toward the chair, she was pretty quiet, taking in the sight of the lifeguard before them.

Yet, You was only good at closing the distance between them. As they further approached the chair, Chika was taking the lead, not necessarily realizing why. Eventually, it had reached a point where her fingers untangled from You's and she stood right next to the perch. With nothing else to really say or do, Chika said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Hello!" She called up to the lifeguard, which finally got her attention. Chika had not caught the sunglasses that the lifeguard was wearing when seeing her from behind, and they did their job of obscuring her gaze quite well. Still, she knew she was being stared at.

"Oh, hey, didn't see you there."

"Are you sure you have to be up there?"

"It pays well," the lifeguard responded. "I just need to sit here and save people when they look like they're drowning. Can't say it happens often here, though," she continued. "People seem to come here only to swim."

"I see…" Chika remarked, trying to hide how much she was staring. Even though red wasn't the lifeguard's color, clashing with her blue hair and green-rimmed sunglasses, it was hard not to stare; the way her body filled out her swimsuit made the garishness of her outfit not matter. "I'm Chika! What's your name?" Chika added, as if trying to keep a conversation going.

"Kanan," the lifeguard replied, giving Chika a subtle once-over. "Aren't you gonna go swimming?"

"I thought I could," Chika remarked, running a hand subtly down her belly until she rested her fingers at her navel, adorned with a small piercing with an orange gem. "But I also wanted to see how things were going with you."

"They're alright," Kanan remarked. "Even though lifeguarding here can get a bit boring. It's always the same five people swimming laps."

"I get that. If I wanted to hang out and mess around in the water, I'd go to the beach!"

"You and everyone else," Kanan remarked. "But at least I can get paid doing this over the summer."

Chika huffed. This conversation was going absolutely nowhere. Was she not doing enough to capture her attention? She shifted her gaze from Kanan on her chair to You, who also stood right next to Kanan. Knowing she had nothing necessarily left to say, it was You's turn to take the reins.

"Hey there!" You said with a smile, running her hand along one of the legs of the perch. "You've been sitting there for awhile! Don't you think you have a bit of time to take a break?" You's voice dripped with its teasing nature, equally reflected by the smile on her face and her had flattening out the skirt on her bikini.

"I've been here for five minutes at most," Kanan said. "My shift should last for the next half-hour or so."

You's fingers crept up further, just enough for her hand to be at level with Kanan's calves. "I'm sure you can probably leave for a bit of time without anything happening. You can probably teach me CPR."

Kanan turned her attention to You, a small smile forming on the corners of her lips. "Oh, so you're also interested in being a lifeguard?"

"I mean, I could," You remarked, fingers creeping upward. "I know how to swim, and I totally wouldn't mind you showing your mouth-to-mouth technique…"

Kanan chuckled. "Aren't you a charmer," she remarked. "What's your name?"

"I'm You! _Yousoro!_" You called out as she performed her mock salute, flashing Kanan a wink. "Chika-chan and I were wondering if you could show us what it takes to be a lifeguard."

"Oh, you know Chika?"

"She's a good friend of mine. Isn't that right, Chika-chan?"

Chika jumped as she realized she was part of the conversation now. "Mhm! We've been friends since childhood, and we both love the sea!" She didn't want to make mention that You was the better swimmer in front of Kanan.

You giggled, adding, "and diving, too! We're both good to _go down_, if you get me," You punctuated her joke with a giggle. Kanan smirked, while Chika's expression stayed rather neutral.

"Is that so?" Kanan asked.

"Absolutely!" You remarked. "Both of us wouldn't mind showing you, either." She said, flashing Kanan another wink. Chika, noticing that wink, smirked, taking a step closer to You and taking her hand in hers.

"You-chan really loves diving," Chika said, "but I can stay underwater for a long time and can swim for a long time."

You squeezed Chika's hand for a moment, as if to tell her to follow her lead in what she was saying. "I'd still love to go under to save a life, though."

"Is that so?" Kanan remarked, moving her sunglasses upwards so You and Chika both could see her shooting them a wink. Chika and You turned to each other, and You turned back, making sure to seal the deal.

"Absolutely! Should we wait for you in the bathroom?" You asked.

"Give me another 20 minutes, and my shift will be over for now, if that's alright." Kanan responded.

"I think that'll give us enough time to practice mouth-to-mouth, don't you think, Chika-chan?"

"I think so, You-chan," Chika remarked, letting out a small squeak as she felt You reaching and grabbing her rear.

"I think we can get practicing right now," You remarked before giving Chika a quick kiss on the lips. Chika's eyes widened as she realized the events that unfolded in front of her and embraced You, making sure to give her a peck in return before they headed out towards the bathrooms.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ Kanan didn't say that to get us off her back?" Chika asked, her tone filled with concern. "She could have just said that all because we shouldn't be distracting a lifeguard…"

It had been at least thirty minutes since Chika and You had heard last from Kanan and entered the bathroom. As much of a concrete maze as it was, they had been able to find their way to the showers. Water sprinkled down their bodies as they talked, the sound of droplets hitting the floor obscuring the sounds of their kisses quite well.

"I'm sure-_fuck_-that she wanted to join us…" You's fingers dug into Chika's shoulders as she spoke, pushing her hips down against the hand Chika had shoved into her bottoms. Her fingers eagerly traced around her clit; parts of their excitement translated into letting out some of their pent-up horniness against one another, and Chika was never a stranger to taking any sort of lead.

"Well, I'm not seeing anyone right now except you, You-chan, but we could have done this back home. You know the beach has showers there too, you know." As she spoke, Chika pulled her fingers away from You's pussy, slipping them from out of her bottoms so she could taste You on her fingers. You whined at the sight, her hips wiggling eagerly in desperation.

"Come on, Chika-chan. I thought it would be a f-f-fun way to spice up our relationship!" You stammered over herself, her impatience evident in her voice. "I'm really hoping Kanan shows up, too!"

Chika pat her fingers against You's thigh, giggling to herself. "Well, she better, because I wouldn't mind sharing," she remarked as she moved her fingers up You's thigh, only pulling her hand away so she could more comfortably grope her sex from over her bottoms. "It wouldn't be much of a loss only feeling your tongue, though. I'm fine with it either way."

You giggled, not only at the feeling of Chika's hand on her sex but at what she said. "Well, I'm sure she'll be showing up at any moment. Once she does, though," she said, reaching for the elastic waistband of Chika's bottoms, "this is totally coming off."

"Just you wait, You-chan," Chika remarked with a definitive edge to her voice. "Just you wait…" Before You had a chance to respond, she pressed her up further against the shower wall, pressing her lips to You's for a kiss. Not wishing for it to be a small peck, she pushed her tongue out, breaching past You's lips and eagerly waiting for their tongues to mingle. You, ever the pleaser, gave Chika what she wanted immediately, letting her tongue roll around Chika's as they snogged.

Hands ran up and down each other's bodies as their hips pressed together, Chika coyly taking the lead by slipping a thigh between You's legs to grind on. You, with her lust pent up from Chika's fingers, took that sign and ran with it, grinding herself eagerly along her thigh without caring of any smears she made; she could easily lick that up later.

With a smirk, Chika furthered You's excitement by reaching up and groping one of her tits, weighing it in her hand for a few moments before giving her a squeeze. She pulled her lips away from You's just to revel in the moan she let out before continuing their snog. You, in her distraction, slowed down her tongue's motions, letting it lap lazily against Chika's while she took the lead there as well. It seemed like nothing could put You back on an even footing with Chika.

"Well, it seems like both of you got some early practice in."

Chika and You both shot their eyes open, goosebumps forming on their skin as they realized they were not alone. Both turned towards the source of the sound, their confusion immediately making way to wide smiles as they gave Kanan a once-over. Her sunglasses hung off the top of her swimsuit, while one of her swimsuit straps was already over her shoulder. Between her piercing purple gaze and the smirk she gave to them, along with how she sashayed towards them, Kanan stole the show away from their lovemaking, enough so that Chika and You had pulled themselves apart from one another.

"Don't mind me," Kanan said, noticing how Chika and You had pulled away from one another, "I'm just watching, for now."

"Are you sure you want to watch?"

Pushing herself off from the wall, You approached Kanan with a smirk. Each step she took was calm and collected, all the while she brought a hand to her hip and slowly slid it down her thigh, taking her bottoms down with them. She noticed Kanan's glances, smirking as she saw her gaze following her hand as she pulled down and made evident the tattoo of an anchor on her hip.

"I'm sure you won't be rocking the boat between us," You added with a chuckle, a fit of nervous excitement. It was a chuckle that hung through the silence after it, echoing through the halls of the bathroom as if it were a grim reminder of the pun she just made. Certainly, if there were any moment where Kanan walked out, it was then and there.

However, Kanan laughed and took another step forward, closing the distance between herself and You. "I hope not," she said as she reached forward to graze her fingers along You's tattoo. "I really don't want to be rocking your boat, _little sailor_."

Chika giggled as she watched You's legs wiggling slightly at that comment, taking a few steps forward to join You and Kanan both. Wrapping her arms around You from behind, she gave Kanan a smirk. "You-chan's a really good sailor, and can definitely ride a good wave. Because, you know, the ocean, and oceans have waves, and You-chan's a-"

"Chika-chan, not now," You giggled in her interruption.

"Well," Kanan said as she brought a hand to her shoulder, slipping off the other strap that kept her one-piece on her shoulders. Rolling the garment down, Chika's and You's eyes both widened as they watched her peel off her swimsuit. Every bit of skin that was revealed, from her lusciously large breasts, to her rock-hard abs, to her bare pussy, made their mouths water just a bit more. It was difficult not to stare, especially as Kanan turned slightly as she rolled her swimsuit down her legs so both got a glimpse of her ass.

Chika and You swapped glances. They kept shifting from Kanan's nudity to each other, processing what was going on. This whole thing was worth it just to watch Kanan strip, and they had no idea how they could make things worth her time in the same way. However, You shot her a smile, one which Chika immediately caught, and she smiled back, her hands reaching for the clip that kept her bikini top on while adjusting herself so she stood right next to You.

Immediately, she squeezed that clip and shrugged her top off, watching as You did it in tandem with her. Their breasts were soon revealed to Kanan, not as large, but definitely just as perky. They both traded nervous glances towards one another, towards their chests, and towards Kanan's, not noticing that Kanan had been staring at both sets of breasts. Kanan took a step forward, taking a handful of Chika's breast in one hand, and a handful of You's in the other.

It took everything for Chika and You not to moan at her actions; her hands were skilled and they had riled each other up plenty. Their bodies felt like they were on fire as Kanan squeezed their breasts and ran her palms across their nipples. In kind, they groped in return, one person per breast, hoping that they could elicit some sort of reaction out of Kanan.

Kanan stepped forward, closing the distance as much as she could between them, with slightly heavy breaths passing from her lips. "I thought I was supposed to show you how to do mouth-to-mouth," Kanan huffed, her breath hot and heavy against Chika's and You's lips. Their lips quivered with how hard they were smiling, and Chika turned to You to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Like that?" Chika asked.

Kanan leaned in towards You, who in turn looked up to make sure they were seeing eye-to-eye. Never had she felt more intimidated by a slight difference in height. "I was thinking something more along the lines of this," Kanan huffed before looking You in the eyes. After a few moments of keeping eye contact, Kanan leaned in, eyelids fluttering shut as she locked lips with You.

Much like Chika before her, Kanan took her mouth-to-mouth excuse as a way to snog her. She dug her tongue between You's lips, digging her tongue as far into her mouth as she could. You, in as much defense as she had with her guard down, reciprocated, retaliating against Kanan's tongue with her own. The hand on Kanan's breast moved to her shoulder as she felt Kanan doing the same thing, her hands eagerly sliding up and down her sides.

As they made out, Chika had been left alone to her own devices, ones that left her just as excited as she did left out. Taking a handful of You's bottoms, she tugged them down, feeling You's hips wiggling with excitement as, finally, her pussy was exposed. The scent of her sex filled Chika's nostrils eagerly, and she watched as the kiss between Kanan and You intensified. She couldn't help but think she had something to do with it.

You pulled away from Kanan's lips with a huff, only for it to be followed immediately by a moan. While Kanan had embraced her with one arm, the other had found itself between her legs, her fingers deftly finding their way between her folds. You bucked her hips as Kanan rubbed her fingers against her sex, as if to test her waters and to find her sweet spots. Soon, one of Chika's hands joined her, her fingers deftly rubbing at You's clit and intensifying all the moans which came from her.

"Hmm…" Kanan thought aloud as she continued to push her fingers in and out of You's pussy. Turning towards Chika, she flashed her a grin. "What was your name again?"

"Chika," she remarked.

Kanan gave her a nod. "Considering I demonstrated mouth-to-mouth on your friend, it might be appropriate for me to demonstrate going down on you. What do you think?"

Chika widened her stance, her legs much further than shoulder-width so Kanan could have easier access to her pussy. "I wonder if you're a better diver than You-chan," she giggled before giving her a wink. "You-chan will always be my favorite diver, though, given she's my girlfriend and all…"

"Girlfriend?" Kanan asked as she squatted between Chika's legs.

"This was You-chan's idea. She's fine with this. Don't worry."

"I mean, if you say so…" Kanan giggled, immediately pulling her attention away from what she was doing to what she was going to do. Licking her lips at the sight of Chika's swollen folds, she leaned in and pressed her tongue against her sex, lapping upwards and giving her a taste. Chika's legs shuddered at the feeling of warmth against her folds, grabbing onto one of You's hands for further support. Her tongue felt great against her, and when she felt her tongue against her clit, her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Right there!" Chika squeaked out, just loud enough to be heard over the sounds of You's moans and the showers behind her. Looking down, she saw Kanan eagerly looking back up at her, giving her a nod, and then returning her focus to lapping at Chika's clit.

You squeezed Chika's hand tightly. Her eyes were closed and she couldn't see what was going on, but it mattered less to her than the throes of pleasure Kanan's nimble fingers were doing. With two digits shoved inside of her, her fingers were curling in such a way that they were scraping at her g-spot; whether it was dumb luck or not, it didn't matter. The feeling combined with Chika's fingers scraping at her clit made her legs feel like jelly. Her pussy milked Kanan's fingers roughly as she screamed out how she was feeling; self-control wasn't in the books at the moment.

"I'm so close! Gods! Chika-chan! Kanan! FuckI'msofuckingclose!"

Chika was not that far behind, either. While You had been busy riding Kanan's hand, Chika was busy riding the other, as well as having the benefit of riding her face. Her long, slender fingers were deep into Chika's pussy, curled up in just the right way to make her scream. Kanan was definitely no stranger to this at all, trying to keep her balance as Kanan continued to lap and finger her sex. Her hips sunk against Kanan's fingers, trying to add a bit more to their fucking even as it left Kanan accidentally slipping out for moments at a time. She was wet enough for her to slip right back in, even if she had to fight her core squeezing against her.

And, like You, she was screaming about how close she was.

As if cementing how great of an idea this had been, Kanan managed to get both Chika and You to cum quickly, their climaxes happening closely towards each other. There was a thrill involved with being fucked by another; as much as they loved doing this to one another, Kanan brought it to another level, one which made it difficult for them to stand up throughout their peaks. Squeezing at each other's hands and trying to use each other for support, they managed to stay upright through their climaxes, even as Kanan didn't stop what she was doing.

After a few moments of riding out their peaks, Kanan pulled away, slipping her fingers out from their pussies. Chika and You both sat down, watching as Kanan stood up and lapped her fingers clean of their juices. Moaning at the flavor of each, she pulled her fingers away from her lips with a smile.

"Having fun?" Kanan asked with a smirk, looking down at both of her partners.

"Oh, yea, totally," You said, her voice almost lazy with afterglow.

Chika nodded with the same kind of quasi-lethargy.

Kanan sauntered towards the showers, leaving Chika and You to watch her walking. There was definitely a bit of showmanship in her stride, hips shaking and rump rolling before bending over by the waist and turning the showers off. "It's bad to be wasting water like this," she giggled before returning to Chika and You, who were both managing to sit up.

Kanan smirked at the sight, mirroring what Chika had done when she stood between her legs. Now, Chika and You both had the sight of Kanan's pussy in front of them, her lips swollen and drizzled with her juices. "Surely, both of you've learned enough for me to test you on this, right?"

The scent of pussy perked Chika and You alike up.

"Of course!" Chika remarked, grabbing the closer of Kanan's legs.

"Aye aye!" You responded, grabbing Kanan's other leg.

Before either of them lapped, however, they took in the sight of Kanan's pussy with glee. Teasing both of them the way she did definitely aroused her; Chika in particular couldn't help herself from looking at Kanan's bloated clit. You loved the way that her pussy twitched against the cool air, especially when she teasingly blew hot air across her sex. Trading glances between each other, Chika and You pulled themselves in for one quick peck before taking their positions: Chika's tongue darted around Kanan's clit while You drawled her tongue along her entrance.

"Ohh…"

Kanan's huff invigorized Chika and You alike, pulling away for one moment to flash each other smiles before returning their focus onto eating Kanan out. Squeezing at Kanan's thighs for leverage, they continued their duties, with Chika eagerly battering her tongue against Kanan's clit while You lapped at her entrance.

Chika's tongue was slow but deliberate with each action that she made, trying her best to find the right angles to attack Kanan's clit from. Even though it was difficult to gauge from Kanan's moans alone, given whatever You was doing, she kept the best notes she could about what made Kanan tick the most; whatever got Kanan's hips rolling against her face was what was worth doing. She made sure to mix her laps in with other patterns, making sure to keep Kanan on her toes as much as possible.

You, on the other hand, was a lot more forceful and almost thoughtless. She knew she had a pussy in front of her and thus she licked it. Her tongue was fast and forceful, as brazen as it was carefree. She relished in the moments she spent digging her tongue into Kanan's pussy, pushing into her entrance and having herself be squeezed by her tight walls. It was a tough fit, but the feeling of tongue-fucking her was more than worth it, especially as the taste of Kanan's pussy coated her tongue and filled her sinuses. Her lungs burnt, but she was used to it; it didn't stop her from diving, whether it be into the ocean or between someone's legs.

It was a confidence boost to both of them feeling Kanan digging her fingers into their hair. They kept doing what they were doing, with Chika speeding up her actions against her clit. The way it pulsed against her tongue let her know that Kanan was getting close, and she wanted to relish that for all it was worth. As well, You felt Kanan's pussy clenching tighter against her tongue, and she went rougher, trying her best to be able to fit inside of Kanan's cunt.

"Oh, oh!" Kanan moaned out as she pushed Chika and You closer to her. Chika and You felt the beadlets of sweat dripping down Kanan's body, rolling onto their cheeks as they continued to eat her out. She was on fire, and they wanted to make sure that she stayed that way until she came, something which was growing more evident as she screamed it out loud for both of them to hear.

"Oh, _fuck!_"

And like that, Kanan came. Chika was able to pull away, but You had a bit more of an issue for a few moments before she was pushed out for herself. They watched eagerly at Kanan as she came, watching the waves of pleasure shoot through her body. She was doing a better job at staying upright, her legs barely wobbling as she let her peak go through her. She rode it out, humping the air, and she made sure to use Chika and You alike as a form of support.

Once her peak ended, though, she stayed upright, beckoning Chika and You to do the same. Once they stood up, she embraced both of them in a nice, naked hug. Chika and You followed, their arms wrapping around each other and Kanan alike, creating a wholesome image in their nudity.

"That was really fun," Kanan said, "but I'm pretty sure my supervisors would kill me if they saw me like this. I should probably put my swimsuit back on."

"Oh?" Chika questioned.

"I should probably get back to the lifeguard perch. I'm probably late for my shift." Kanan explained as she pulled away from the embrace and reached for her swimsuit, making sure to bend over to display her muscular ass to Chika and You alike. Chika looked with awe while You made sure to give it a smack, in her words, "to remember us by."

"Don't worry about that," she said as she slipped her swimsuit on. "You two stay here for a moment, okay?" She said before jogging off. Chika and You were both surprised she could still do that after her orgasm.

As they waited for Kanan, they quickly dressed themselves up, talking amongst themselves about how surreal the whole event seemed to be.

"You know, You-chan," Chika said, "I'm sorry for doubting you about this. I didn't think there'd be anything worth coming here, but I was so wrong."

You smiled in return. "I told you there were reasons to come here!" Her tone was rightfully triumphant, but before she could continue bragging, Kanan made her return, with a sticky note with a number written on it in hand.

"If you two are going to stay open, call me sometime. We should definitely hang out sometime when I'm not burdened by my job schedule." Kanan said, giving the note to You. "I'd love to stay and talk, but I have to get back to my duties. See ya!" Kanan walked off with a wave as she spoke, returning to the swimming pool. Chika took a step forward, but You grabbed her shoulder.

"What?" Chika asked.

"Now that we have her number, I don't see much of a reason to be coming to this pool anymore. Wanna go home?"

Chika glanced between You and the note in her hand, back to the way out of the restroom that led to the pool, and back to You. She made a salient point, and having Kanan's number certainly meant that there wasn't anything left to do here except bug her some more.

"I guess we can go home."


End file.
